


Isa. Dalawa. Tatlo.

by Jaehyunie_14



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaehyunie_14/pseuds/Jaehyunie_14
Summary: Isa. Dalawa. Tatlo.Jung Jaehyun tangina mo.-kdy





	1. Chapter 1

Isa. Dalawa. Tatlo. 

Jung Jaehyun tangina mo.

-kdy 

————————————————————————————

Isang araw nalang sasabak na ulit sa competition si Doyoung. Matapos magpahinga ng isang taon, heto nanaman sya at irerepresent ang school nya.

Simula elementary, nakilala si Doyoung bilang isa sa pinakamagaling na estudyante pagdating sa Journalism. Copy reader sya. Proofread doon, edit edit dito. Tamang tama para sa grammar nazi nyang self. Grade 4 to Grade 10 lagi syang nananalo. Naging Most Outstanding Campus Journalist pa nga ng Maynila eh. 

Pero dahil nga graduating sya nung Grade 10, natrauma sya sa pagod. Kasi ba naman, Editor-in-chief ng dyaryo, President ng Student Government, Chairman ng Science Club, member ng Glee Club tapos running for valedictorian pa. 

Nagdecide sya na magpahinga muna ng Grade 11. Pumayag naman lahat ng mentor nya dahil nakita nila lahat ng pagod na dinanas nya. 

Wala naman talaga syang problema sa pagbalik nya sa pagcocompete eh. Maliban nalang sa isa.

Sa isang Jung Jaehyun.

Jung Jaehyun, kapwa Grade 12. Kasama sa editorial board, parte ng SG, Captain Ball ng Basketball team, kalaban nya sa acads. Gwapo. Maputi. Matipuno. Mayaman. Matalino. Mabango. Sporty. Friendly. Matangkad. Gwapo ulit. 

And last but not the least, crush ni Doyoung since elem days.

Ganto kasi yan, di sila mag MU noon, pero naglalandian pa minsan minsan. Late night talks, magkasama lagi, ubos ng kasweetan. Pero the moment na nalaman ni Jaehyun na gusto sya ni Doyoung, aba matinde! Umiwas ang loko. 

Kaya,

Isa. Dalawa. Tatlo. 

Jung Jaehyun tangina mo.

-kdy 

————————————————————————————

“Doyoung! Doyoung! ready ka na men?” bati ng bestfriend nyang si Ten pagkadating na pagkadating nya sa campus. 

“Leche kinakabahan ako bakla! Pano kung di ako manalo? Andami pa namang nagaabang sa grand comeback ko huhu” sabi ni Doyoung na parang onti nalang paiyak na. 

Inirapan nalang ni Ten ang bff nya. “Hay nako Dons, yan ka nanaman, walang tiwala sa sarili mo! Buong campus naniniwala sayo! Mapa kapwa estudyante, teacher, staff kahit nga yung janitor at si Kuya Guard eh!”

“Yun nga eh! Nakakapressure kaya! Ayoko silang madisappoint.” sabi nya sa kaibigan habang naglalakad ang dalawa papuntang room nila.

“Sus! Kahit anong mangyari, proud kami sayo. The fact that sumali ka nga uli, tuwang tuwa nako! Basta manalo, matalo?” Tanong ni Ten nang makaupo na sila sa desk nila. 

“Cute parin ako hehe” sabi sabay ngiti ni Doyoung. 

————————————————————————————

Tingin ng tingin si Doyoung sa relo. 3 mins nalang tapos na last subject nya. Amboring kasi magturo ni Sir Do yan tuloy, sinapian sya ng antok. 

Bigla namang may humikab sa likod nya, di na nya kelangang lumingon para malaman kung sino. 

Sino pa ba? Edi yung lecheng crush nya. 

“Bat kasi pati paghikab ang sarap pakinggan? Taeng yan Dons bat ba crush mo parin! He broke your heart! Iniiwasan ka nyan! Move on na men!” sabi ni Dons habang kinakausap yung inner self nya. 

Nagulantang naman sya ng biglang magring yung bell. Senyales na tapos na ang klase at kelangan na nyang pumunta sa Journ room. 

“Dons!” napalingon sya kay Johnny na nakatayo sa labas ng room nila. 

“Bakit Seo? Ano kelangan mo? Nasa Dance Troupe si Ten. Idk anong oras uuwi” tanong ni Doyoung sa jowa ng best friend nya. 

“Luh? Kinakausap lang ba kita pag may kinalaman kay Ten?” pabirong sabi ni Johnny.

“Oo. Lagi.” sabay irap na sabi ni Doyoung.

“Eto naman! Di mabiro! Gusto ko lang ipaalam na sabi ni Sir Kim cancelled yung meeting nyo sa Journ. Bukas nalang ng umaga nya kayo imemeet bago kayo sumabak sa contest. Saka pasabi nalang rin kay Jae ah! Sige na bye bye!” napatingin nalang si Doyoung sa pesteng ngiti ni Johnny habang mabilis na naglalakad palayo. 

Shet! Bat kelangang sya pa magsabi kay Jaehyun?! Alam naman ng lahat na hindi sila nagpapansinan.

Napabuntong hininga nalang si Doyoung sabay tingin kay Jaehyun na nagaayos ng gamit nya. 

Naglakad sya papalapit dito at mabilis na nagsalita.  
“Jaehyun cancelled yung meeting. Bukas nalang raw tayo kakausapin ni Sir Kim bago magstart yung contest”

Di man lang sya pinasadahan ng tingin ni Jaehyun at sinabing “Okay.” sabay alis ng classroom. 

Aray. Ansaket sa heart.

Isa. Dalawa. Tatlo. 

Jung Jaehyun tangina mo.

-kdy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ayun nga HAHAHAHAHA idk kung icocontinue ko pa to hehe. Leave a comment if you want me to continue?? Hihi
> 
> -N


	2. Chapter 2

“Ansaket. Medyo lang. Yung feeling na iniiwasan ka ng taong gusto mo. Ano bang nagawa ko? Panget ba ko? Kapalit palit ba ko? Bat di ako crush ng crush ko?!” Mangiyak ngiyak na sabi ni Doyoung kay Ten. Kinwento nya kasi yung nangyari sa classroom. 

“Alam mo Dons, ewan ko talaga kay Jaehyun eh. August ngayon. Di ba dapat a-gosto ka nya? Bat ang nangyari na au-ghost ka sizt?” pajoke na sabi ni Ten sa best friend. 

“Langya ka talaga! Heartbroken ako anuba! Akala ko talaga may meaning... kilig na kilig ako lagi sa gagong yun eh! Pinagpupuyatan ko lagi. Lagi pang nagcocomment sa post ko sa fb “hi cute” “ay ang cute” PUCHA TAS NUNG UMAMIN AKO?! HELLO?? ASAN KANA??” humagulgol nalang uli si Doyoung ng maisip lahat ng kasweetan ni Jaehyun dati. Wala namang nagawa si Ten kundi yakapin ang kaibigan. 

“Bakit kasi ganon? Bat ang saket? Nakakainis yung puso ko! May dalawang mood! Kung hindi kinikilig dahil kay Jaehyun, heartbroken dahil kay Jaehyun. Tangina mo talaga Jung Jaehyun!” sigaw ni Dons habang nakahiga sa sofa. Magmomovie marathon dapat sila ni Ten pero nang makita nya sa Twitter yung drama between Julia, Bea, Gerald at Joshua bigla nyang naalala yung nangyari. 

“Hayaan na natin. Magfocus ka nalang sa competition mo bukas. Try your best na manalo para isampal mo kay Jaehyun na no one treats Kim Doyoung like that! Ano sya gwapo? isang Kim Doyoung na nagkagusto sa kanya choosy pa sya? pakipot?” pajoke uli na sabi ni Ten. Tinatry nya talagang mapangiti si Doyoung. Alam nya kasi kung gano kagusto at gano kalungkot ang bff sa crush nito.

————————————————————————————

Grade 6.

Ilang taon nang parte si Doyoung sa Journalism club. Grade 4 palang nakitaan na sya ng galing ng English teacher nya kaya napasabak kagad sya sa contest. Di nya ineexpect na makaka 5th place sya kasi wow! Grade 5 at Grade 6 natalo nya? out of 50 students isang baby baby na Grade 4 nakatalo sa kanila? At doon na nagsimula ang journey to popularity ni Doyoung. 

Ngayon, last year na nya sa elementary. Kelangan nyang makaabot ng Nationals para masabi na nagend ang JOURNey nya nung elem days with a bam! 

“Doyoung. May magpapaturo sana sayo magcaption. Magaling magpicture pero medyo ano pa magconstruct ng grammar. Ka grade mo sya actually.” batid ng Journ mentor nya na si Sir Kim. 

“Eh sir! Di po ako photojourn! Ang layo ng Copyreading sa Photojournalism. Buti sana kung News Writing yan keri ko pa!” reklamo ng 12 year old Doyoung. 

“Lahat nga ng category gamay mo! I’m sure kayang kaya mo to. Captioning lang naman eh! Kung pagkuha talaga ng litrato to, syempre di ko ipapaturo sayo hahaha” nakangiting sabi ni Sir Kim. Alam na alam ng guro ang kapasilidad ng estudyante. After all sya ang nagpumilit na isali ito sa Journ matapos mabasa ang essay na sinulat.

“Sino ba sir? Baka mamaya di ko yan close. Ang awkward nun!” rinig na rinig ang boses ni Dons sa Journ room. Pano ba naman kasi, ang laki ng bibig. Kung hindi siguro sya magaling sa pagsusulat at pagcocopyread, nilagay na sya sa Radio Broadcasting. 

“Uh hi? Ako sana magpapaturo haha.” nilingon ni Doyoung ang boses and O to the M to the G. Si Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun, kaklase nya. Achiever. Varsity ng Basketball team. Part ng Debate Club. Gwapo. Maputi. Matangkad. Mayaman. Mabango. Sporty. Friendly. Gwapo ulit. Crush ni Doyoung since Grade 3. 

————————————————————————————

“HOY! Ano nanaman iniisip mo ha? Don’t tell me si Jaehyun nanaman.” pasigaw na sabi ni Ten. Di namalayan ni Doyoung na nagrereminisce nanaman sya ng memories nila ni crush. 

“Sino pa ba? Sya lang naman lagi nasa isip ko.” banat ni Doyoung. 

“Mag aayiee na sana ako pero ang lungkot pala nun. Ikaw lagi mo syang iniisip pero sya hindi ka iniisip awts.” nakatanggap ng batok ni Ten dahil sa sinabi. 

“Pinapaiyak mo ba talaga ako?” sabay pout na sabi ni Dons. 

“Itulog mo nalang yan Doie. Pakitaan mo talaga bukas yang si Jae! Aba sino ba nagturo sa kanya ng captioning sa Photojourn? Si Kim Doyoung lang naman po!” hinug ni Ten ang kaibigan at mabilis na pumunta sa sarili nyang kwarto. Tatawagan siguro ang jowa. 

Pumunta na si Doyoung sa kwarto at humiga sa kama. Nagisip isip sya ng ilang sandali. Tama nga si Ten, gagawin nya nalang na inspiration ang pag iwas sa kanya ni Jaehyun. Ipapamukha nya na ha! Isang Kim Doyoung lang naman ang sinayang nya. Hindi namalayan ni Doyoung na napapikit at nakatulog na sya na ang huling nasabi sa isip ay

Isa. Dalawa. Tatlo.  
Jung Jaehyun tangina mo. 

-kdy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry kung panget yung update idk how to write KAHSSHHSHS kapag pinakilig talaga ko ng crush ko sa Sunday maguupdate uli ako mwhehe. Based kasi sa kanya si Fic Jaehyun lol. Comment kayo uli kung icocontinue ko pa huhu. 
> 
> -N

**Author's Note:**

> So ayun nga HAHAHAHAHA idk kung icocontinue ko pa to mga sizt. Leave a comment if you want me to continue?? Hihi 
> 
> -N


End file.
